


Fortunate

by giddytf2



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddytf2/pseuds/giddytf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 200-word Heavy/Medic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Heavy/Medic  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: All Team Fortress 2 characters, places, etc. belong to Valve, but the rest belongs to me!

The first inch stretches Medic past the point of tolerance, and he cries out, clamping around the thick, unyielding length of Heavy’s cock. Heavy halts instantly, his breaths harsh though slow.

“Doktor,” Heavy murmurs, his forearms trembling with the effort of staying motionless, of giving Medic enough time to become accustomed to the penetration. “ _Doktor_.”

Medic shudders and gasps once, twice. Digs his fingers into Heavy’s bunched biceps. Spreads his long legs even more, a wordless entreaty for Heavy to move, _move_ already, then throws his head back on the pillow, eyes widening, mouth opening in another cry as Heavy surges forward, filling him so completely, so _good_. Too good to be true. Too good for him to deserve it.

“Mein gott …” he whispers, gazing up at Heavy’s face brimming so with love, his eyes blurred. “Vhat did I do … to be … so _fortunate_?”

Heavy’s smile flashes like a beam of sunlight in the darkness. It is their joy manifested, again and again with each strong thrust deep inside Medic also, and when Heavy leans down to kiss him on the lips, to utter those three precious words, he comes, renewed, the empty rifts within him replenished.


End file.
